The Plague of The Undead
by Raidekiz
Summary: Just a bit cliché, I know. It's my first story on this site, and I'm also very bad at naming them. The story is based around 3 friends stuck between a zombie plague. But, will they survive? The first chapter is the prologue, so no characters are formally introduced. May contain coarse language. I'm quite happy that I'm getting some more views on this. : Thank you all. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The waves softly lapped at the sandy shore, bringing with it the stench of death and decay. The body was mostly intact, apart from flesh and such that had probably been eaten by animals. There was something odd about the body, aside from being dead, of course. It convulsed, its ribs showing through its torso. Its jaw was crooked, chin torn up, showing bone and ripped flesh, hanging from its mouth. Though the face was of a man, it was not like anything ever seen, flesh torn over its face, sort of human looking still, in a wrong, horrible way. Cloth dangled off the bones, and the shorts were ripped at the bottom. The hands were more like claws. It began to crawl, shuddering and making odd noises. The thing began to wretch, water exiting the mouth like vomit. There was only a single person at the beach, a young man. He had headphones in, reading a novel. He didn't notice the thing, until it had reached him, skeletal hands around his ankle, digging into his skin, drawing blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Brad, we've run out of bread again!"

Oh God, not this again. "Zach, it's in the pantry! I bought it only yesterday, for God's sake!"

My roommate, Zach, a fairly big bloke, and not in the fat way, but in the holy crap, he has muscle sort of way, came through the doorway from the kitchen, "Are you sure, man? I've been looking for it, for maybe ten minutes, dude!"

"I'm certain." I walked into the kitchen, skirting past him, and opened the pantry. "Right here." I said as I pulled out the loaf of white bread, holding it up for him to see.

"Oh, I didn't see that."

"I guessed as much." I said, "But, anyway, man, I'm going out for a bit, so I won't see you until later tonight."

"Sweet. I'll see you later."

Hmm…I know, he seems enthusiastic about me going, but it's more because he's just a tad socially awkward. I've gotten used to it. I mean, me and Zach have been friends since Primary school, and we're still good mates at 24.

I left, hoping that I wasn't being late to see Adam. He wanted to hang out again, and have a few drinks. A typical Saturday, really. He lives only thirty minutes away, by foot. I liked to walk, so I wasn't fussed with the walk, usually. This time, though? I don't know. Something didn't feel right.

The area was a fairly bushy area. Trees and shrubbery were everywhere I looked. Not that I complained. It was beautiful. I'm just paranoid that someone will come out and attack me. Crazy, yep. I know. I worry too much.

I decided to hum to my music, trying to ignore the feeling. It just wouldn't seem to go, like something was watching me or something. I'm a bit of a metal head, so the tune was more like a fast hum. Sounded odd, even to me. Maybe there are just some things that should just never be hummed. Passing the Milk bar, I heard an odd sound that I just couldn't place. I looked around, as the sound seemed to be getting louder, and even more disturbing. I finally found the source of the noise…When it limped around the corner around the milk bar.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, as the thing moved toward me.

It looked…Completely messed. Bloodied, broken, dead. I couldn't move, transfixed by the horror before me. After ten seconds of pure terror that seemed like an eternity, I was able to run. And I ran, faster then I'd ever ran in my entire life. As I got to Adam's house, I knocked franticly.

Adam opened the door. He had long black hair and a fair amount of scruffy looking facial hair. He looked like a typical stoner.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"Zombies! Fucking zombies!"

"The fuck you on about?"

"THERE ARE FUCKING ZOMBIES!"

"You're serious? Fuck…Come in, man."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know, this is a bit crappy. Hopefully, in time I'll get better. Please, bear with me, guys!

* * *

"It appears to be a bacterial infection, but no cure seems to be working." The scientist said to the military general.

"We need to find one before more people are infected. It's affecting morale of the troops to see so many people taken by these zombies. We're running on borrowed time here, and all the government seems to have gone to shit." He said. One of his underlings approached. "Report."

"Sir, there's been massive losses in the Melbourne area. Flinders' Street and Melbourne Central stations are crawling with the things. Soon they'll spread further out, and there will be more lost area. We're loosing control, fast." He said urgently. The general looked up at him, "Set up perimeter around the other major areas. We can't lose more area, especially in the CBD district. We've lost two major stations already. We can't afford to lose anymore." The general ordered.

-Adam

Well, this is just a bit fucked. I'm trying to grasp upon what Brad's telling me, but, damn it's hard when he's rushing his words. I mean, zombies?! Really? Sounds fucked.

"Fuck, this is a lot of shit to take in. I gotta go to the toilet. One second, man."

"Dude…Fine, but we got to try and figure some of this shit out. If the stores have been hit by this, I'm sure they won't care about us taking stuff, so we'll have supplies. When you're done we'll head out."

"And you think we'll be able to get through them, if they've taken the stores? If they haven't survived, how the hell do we?" I yelled from the toilet.

"Well, we have knives! What do you think we're gonna bloody do?!" Brad yelled back.

Oh, right…I forgot about that. "True…" I had a pig hunting knife and a camping knife in my bedroom, lying amongst the rubbish of my years of crap.

I zipped up my pants, and we grabbed the knives, putting them on the inside of our pants.

"You ready?" I asked Brad, as we moved towards the door.

"Not really, but we have no choice at the moment."

I unlocked the door, running outside, towards the pathway we were heading.

It was complete silence. Nothing moved. No sound. Nothing.

"Well, I was at least expecting something…That was so lame…" I walked over to the front of the house, near the construction site. Nobody was on the street, except a lone old woman further up the road, hobbling along.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, hoping to find out from her what is going on.

She turned…To show a lifeless face torn to shreds.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, as I ran in the direction of the path.

"You weren't kidding…Shit. That's messed." I said between breaths. We'd ran quite a distance, getting closer to the stores. Not that that meant we were safe. Though, thankfully, not many people used this path. Unfortunately, people lived beside it, and in streets that join to the path. We were on our guard, kind of jumping at each sound. The snap of a twig, the rustle of bushes, the creaking of fences. It was all eerie, especially considering the circumstances. As we reached the streets, all we could see was wreckage. Cars crashed into one another. It was a disaster.

"Damn…Do you see anyone?" I asked Brad, who'd been silent most of the walk.

"Umm…None that are alive. This area is too busy, dude. Look around. There are heaps here…We gonna try to sneak past them? The side walk over there is the worst, but we could move around that, and go to the Coles further up…" Brad was good at coming up with plans…Always was. But, this seemed…A bit more dangerous than our normal shit. This was life or death. And, those things were scary. I pulled out the knife, gripping tightly to it. Shit's about to go down. My heart is facing, pounding in my ears.

"Time to go. Cross that way." Brad pointed towards a path clear from obstacles and, well, zombies.

And, then, we ran.


End file.
